Old Friends
by onceuponalovestory2
Summary: Killian and Emma are from different worlds but have known each other all their lives. Short oneshot AU


"You are genuinely the single most irritating human being on the planet!"

"Oh, me?! I thought you were the one taking that title, Swan! What with the rich father and giant mansions and parties thrown just for the hell of it!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"I DONT KNOW IT'S JUST FRUSTRATING!"

Emma and Killian. They had been going at each other's throats like this for years. Having grown up just across the road from each other, they saw one another quite often. They never really spoke as children. Only glanced over to each other every once in a while, perhaps a spark of curiosity beginning to bloom. When they were teenagers, they would sometimes stop to talk, Killian leaning over the fence of his small farmhouse and Emma standing on her tiptoes so she could see over the hedge that rested lonesome in front of it. They would always talk about unimportant things. Sometimes Killian would bring up what the new calf's name was, which Emma would immediately disregard, finding it uninteresting. So then she would start to discuss the new pair of pumps her father had just bought her. Of course, Killian never responded well to that...so they would wind up arguing. This happened at least three times a week. It was a cycle. Almost like a routine between the two of them.

One day, when they were about 18, they shared a kiss. Their usual argument was taking place and before either one of them could register what was happening, Killian was pressing his lips to hers in a kiss. A small one. Not spectacular. But still a kiss, nonetheless. Immediately after, Emma had run off to her manor. They never spoke of it again.

And here they were, 5 years later. Emma's cousin Regina was getting married to a nice man named Robin and the wedding was being so conveniently hosted in the garden of Emma's father's estate. It was a fairly large and public event, so, naturally, all the neighbors were invited.

Including Killian.

"Why do you hate me so much Killian?"

"Whoa whoa. Okay, lass, I never said I hated you. Although, if I did I would have pretty good reason. But I don't hate you…" He had his signature grin on his face and his eyes were fixed on hers.

Emma paused. She looked up at him and smirked. "You think you can just play this off with your farm boy charm that works on all the other girls? You're funny Killian. But honestly, I thought you knew me better than that."

She turned from him, rolling her eyes, and walked away. She only got about halfway through the garden before she heard his voice again, suddenly eager and melancholy.

"I still think about it sometimes, you know."

She stopped in her tracks and without turning back, said "What?" even though she knew exactly what he was talking about. Primarily because she thought about it sometimes, too.

"That day. When we...you know...kissed."

Emma finally turned to face him again. She was still across the garden but she could see that he was blushing. She probably was, too.

"Well technically you're the one who kissed me," she finally spat out.

He snickered. "Then let's not get technical. The point is I think about it. A lot more than just 'sometimes' actually..."

She began to slowly saunter over to him.

"Why?" she asked in her usual suspicious manner.

"Because maybe you're wrong about me."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"I don't know, love, I think that's something you can decide for yourself."

She was closer to him now. Just close enough to touch him. Not that she was planning on it...

"You know what I think?"

"What do you think?"

Pause.

"I think...that you are just trying to distract yourself."

"Distract myself from what, exactly?"

"This."

"What?"

"The wedding. Your life. Everything. You just want to make everything more interesting than it has to be, huh?"

"Okay now you're the one who's not making any sense."

They were standing even closer now. If she wanted to, she could just reach out and touch...

"Oh Killian...when have you ever known me to make any sense?"

She would not give in. Not again. Not like that time by the fence when they were so young.

"I don't know, Swan, that's a good question. But I have and even better one."

Even closer.

"And what would that be exactly?"

Closer.

"Do you want to kiss me right now?"

"Depends."

"On what, if I may ask?"

"If you want to kiss me right now."

"Why would I want to kiss you?"

"I don't know why would I want to kiss you?"

"You tell me."

"I-" Before she could get another word out, his lips were on hers. They were entirely new, yet familiar.

As she sunk further into the kiss, she decided that it was okay to finally put her hands on him. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer until there was no room left for anything between them. Not even the tiny particles of dust that float through the air.

When they were out of breath they pulled away, breathing heavily, foreheads pressed together and eyes closed.

"Bring back memories, Swan?"

She felt the corners of her mouth tug up into a smile. A real smile. Not the classic "Swan Smirk" and Killian had so cleverly named it. But a real, beautiful, happy smile. The kind only Killian could cause.

"Come on," she said retracting from him finally. "There's still a wedding to attend."

"Oh, I can think of some far more enjoyable activities we could partake in other than the wedding…"

"Easy there, farm boy," Emma laughed.

She shoved him playfully and he shoved back.

And they strolled down the garden together. Not quite holding hands, but definitely more intimate than before.

All the years of fighting and teasing and insults. All the jokes and gossip. It all melted away that day. In that moment.

* * *

_**Wow so I wrote this forever and a day ago and I just now decided to put it up so hello tiny little one shot. Reviews welcome **_

_**A manip pic of the princess diaries 2 inspired this fic, but it wound up going a different direction than what I had originally planned. idk**_


End file.
